


A New Arrival

by thestagandthewolf



Series: And Baby Makes Three [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby!Jon, Baby!Mya, But Robert is the father that helps raise him, F/M, I just haven't posted the prequel to it yet, LYABERT, Mostly a bunch of Lyabert family fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar/Lyanna mentioned, Robert and Lyanna as New Parents, more characters will be added, the struggle is real, this is technically a sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestagandthewolf/pseuds/thestagandthewolf
Summary: Robert and Lyanna got together just weeks before Lyanna found out she was pregnant with another man’s child. They found their way through it all together, and now they are a happy little family of three. But before baby Jon is even six-months old, two new surprises leave the new parents struggling to stay on top of their new family. Featuring Baby!Jon and Toddler!Mya. Set in a Modern AU.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Series: And Baby Makes Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537660
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	A New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other series called 'University of Harrenhal'. That series isn't finished yet, but you don't need to have read that one to understand this one. But if you would like a summary of 'University of Harrenhal' check the Notes at the bottom.

The call came just as they had gotten Jon down to sleep for the night. He had been swaddled and fed and rocked until his little eyelids fluttered closed. He would be awake again in a few hours to nurse, and both Robert and Lyanna were hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before the baby woke up. They had just turned off the light, Lyanna curled up with Robert’s arms around her, when his phone started buzzing. 

“I swear if that wakes up Jon, I will smash it into a thousand pieces and throw them in the fire,” Lyanna whispered through the dark. Robert bit back a laugh and reached through the dark for his phone. He didn’t recognize the number that was flashing too brightly across the screen. He thought about just silencing the call and letting it go to voicemail, but there was something that was tugging at him to answer. It was a local number, so it shouldn’t be a scam, especially considering the hour. He pushed off the blankets and rolled out of bed, answering the phone just as he got out into the hallway.

“Hello?”

“Hello, can I please speak to Robert Baratheon?” The voice came through the phone. In the background Robert could hear the faint sound of a child crying. His heart dropped.

“Yeah, that’s me. Who is this?”

“My name is Addam Marbrand. I am an officer with the Westeros Police Department. Are you the father of a young child by the name of Mya Stone?”

“Yes, why? Is she okay? What’s going on?” Robert could feel the worry rising within him. Something bad must have happened if the police were involved. Lyanna‘s curiosity got the  
better of her. She came out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. When she saw the worry etched on Roberts face she wrapped her arms around him, mouthing the words ‘what’s wrong?’. Robert held up a finger to her as the officer on the line started explaining the situation.

“Yes, Mya is okay. However, her mother, Anne Stone, has just been arrested for solicitation and possession of illegal substances. I have an officer with Mya right now. She is safe, but pretty upset with the situation. We were told you share custody of the child with Ms. Stone, is that correct?”

Robert was shocked almost speechless for a moment, “Yeah, yeah, I… uh, yes I do.”

“Anne has requested that Mya goes to you while everything is being dealt with. However, if you would rather, we can get her set up with an emergency foster family, if that would be easier for you.”

“No! No, we’ll take her, absolutely. Where? When? Now?” Robert had already walked down the hall to the front door and was rummaging through his jacket pockets for his wallet and keys. Lyanna had followed him, still wondering what was going on. She grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall and placed them in his palm.

“We currently have her here at Anne’s residence. I understand that it is quite late, so if you can’t get here right now, we can easily get her set up with family services and then you can take custody of-“

“No, no, I am coming now. I’ll be there in ten minutes top.” Interrupting an officer probably wasn’t the best idea, but Robert’s only thought was on Mya. He hung up the phone and then turned to Lyanna.

“Annie just got arrested, I have to go pick up Mya.” He explained as he pulled on his shoes.

“Oh Gods, what can I do? Do you want me to come?”

“No, we just got Jon down. Stay here with him. Maybe could you make up a bed or something?” 

They had just moved into their new three-bedroom apartment after Jon was born so that they could have a bit more room than Robert’s old bachelor pad. The plan was to get Mya a bed of her own and make one of the rooms into her room so she could spend the night with them from time to time. They just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. Jon was only three months old and they were still very much ‘new parents’. Half the time they didn’t know what the hell they were doing, the other half they were trying desperately to catch up on sleep.

“Yes, of course, I’ll get it all ready for her. Text me if you need anything.” She kissed him quick, and then Robert rushed out the door.

He arrived at Anne’s place in record time, there were two police cares and an ambulance, some with their lights still flashing. Robert parked his car across the street. The officer met him as he was getting out of his car. 

“Hey, I’m Robert, I am here for Mya.” 

“Oh, good. I am Officer Marbrand, we spoke on the phone. Mya is with the paramedics right now,” The officer must have seen the concern on Robert’s face because he quickly added, “She is fine. It’s just protocol when children are in the house, especially if there are drugs involved.” 

“Right, thanks,” As soon as Robert walked around the to back of the ambulance he saw Mya sitting on the paramedic’s lap. 

Mya’s eyes lit up when she saw him and she reached her arms out to him, “Daddy!” 

Robert scooped her up with a smile, her little arms clinging around his neck immediately, “Hey Myabear. What are you doing out here?”

She picked her head up and turned around as best she could in his arms to motion towards the ambulance, “Lights!” 

“This little girl really likes the flashing lights,” The paramedic explained with a smile, “It was the only thing we could do to calm her down.”

Robert thanked the paramedic, rubbing Mya’s back as she laid her head on his shoulder. He turned back to officer Marbrand, “Am I able to get in the house and get a few of her things? I just need some of her clothes and diapers mainly, and her stuffed deer that she won’t sleep without.”

“Yes, absolutely, I will escort you in and you can grab everything you need.”

When they got to Mya’s room, Robert tried to put her down on the bed but she clung to him tighter, so he set about trying to collect all her stuff with one hand. Officer Marbrand stood in the doorway to wait. 

“So, I don’t know how much you are allowed to disclose, but what exactly happened?” Robert asked the officer, still trying to wrap his head around everything as he pushed diapers and clothes into a diaper bag he found in the closet. 

“She tried to sell herself to one of our undercover agents. Once she invited him in, he found marijuana and heroin on the coffee table. That is when he made the arrest. It wasn’t until after back-up arrived that we found the child.” 

“Shit. So, how long are you guys going to have Annie?”

“It depends. She will be able to make bail, but she might have to do court mandated rehab. Are you Ms. Stone’s partner?”

“No, God no. We just had a kid together.” Robert slung the bag over a shoulder and grabbed Mya’s stuffed deer from her bed, “Alright, I think that’s everything. Do you need anything from me before I go?”

“Yes, a social worker is going to be assigned to Mya’s case, so I will just need your contact information and address for that. I also need you to sign some release papers for Mya, just stating that she is in your care.” 

It was another half hour or so before Robert finally buckled Mya into the car-seat to drive her home. He had thought that she had fallen asleep in his arms while he was filling out the paperwork, but when he put her in the car, her eyes were wide awake. 

When they finally got back to his apartment it was past midnight, and he was surprised to find the lights on with Lyanna sitting in the kitchen. She jumped to her feet when they walked in.

“Hey, you’re back, I was getting worried.” Lyanna walked over to them and smiled at Mya, “Hey Mya, did you come to have a sleepover?” 

As soon as she saw Lyanna, Mya perked up and reached out her arms for her, a big smiled plastered on her face. Lyanna scooped the toddler up, squeezing her close as Mya giggled. Robert smiled watching the two. His two favorite ladies. He gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.

“Alright, we have to get this one to bed,”

“Right, yes, I pulled out the mattress from Jon’s crib to turn into a bed, since he is still in the cot in our room. What do you think, Mya? You wanna go see your super awesome bed? I made sure it was very cozy.” Mya bounced in Lyanna’s arms and nodded, her black curls bouncing on the top of her head. 

Lyanna, holding Mya, led the way down the hall and pushed open the door to the spare room. There on the floor, in an otherwise empty room, was a little crib mattress with at least five different warm, soft blankets piled on top. 

“Whoa! Look at that! Is that just for you, Mya?” Robert came up behind them to look into the room, “Nah, it can’t be. That looks too comfy, I think I will take it,” He stepped around them into the room and fell onto the makeshift bed. Mya giggled again, her smile getting bigger as she watched her father. A second later she wiggled out of Lyanna’s arms and ran across the room, jumping on top of Robert.

“No, mine!” She squealed, squishing herself onto the bed beside him. 

Lyanna stayed in her place in the doorway watching father and daughter curl up in the little bed together. Robert took up almost all of the mattress, but Mya didn’t seem to mind. She laid half on her father and half on the little sliver of space that was left. Lyanna was about to turn and leave, let Robert put Mya down to sleep, but Mya turned back towards her and reached out her arms again, her eyes wide and pleading.

“Lya too!” she squeaked, the ‘L’ coming out more like a ‘y’. ‘Yeeya’. That was what she called Lyanna. 

Unable to refuse such a tiny request, Lyanna entered the room and sat on the floor beside the bed. At once, Mya threw her little body forward into Lyanna’s lap. Lyanna caught her, wrapping Mya’s little frame in her arms. Mya laid her head against Lyanna’s chest, her little palms clutching onto the loose fabric of the old T-shirt Lyanna was wearing. Lyanna rubbed her back soothingly, like she did for Jon when he was fussy and refusing to sleep. She could feel the warmth beneath her palm as it rose and fell in steady increments. 

It was one brief moment of calm. Then Robert wrapped his arms around them both with a roar and pulled them both back onto the tiny bed with him. Mya let out another squeal of delight and wiggled in Lyanna’s arms. It took a bit of shuffling, but they settled themselves, somehow finding room for all three of them on the little mattress. Robert was squished up against the wall, and Lyanna was half on the floor, but Mya had settled herself between them and seemed perfectly comfortable and content, despite having very little room for herself. She still had one hand clutching Lyanna’s shirt, her other was holding onto Robert’s finger. 

Already Mya’s eyelids were beginning to droop. It was past midnight, after all, and the poor girl had been through more than enough excitement for one night. Too much excitement, really. Lyanna lifted her gaze to Robert, whose eyes were glued to Mya, his face lined with worry. He was idly playing with one of the ebony curls that lined Mya’s face.

Robert was still trying to come to terms with everything he had learned that night. He had no idea that Mya’s mom had started selling her body for money. Or was it the drugs she was selling herself for? The heroin was the biggest shock. The officer said it was just out there on the coffee table in plain sight. What if Mya had gotten a hold of it? What is Annie had overdosed with Mya in the house? How many strangers did Annie invite into their house on a regular basis, putting Mya at risk? If Robert had known any of this, he would have taken Mya long ago. Everything always seemed fine though. 

A tap on his arm brought Robert out of his reverie, his eyes snapped up to Lyanna who motioned to Mya. When Robert looked back down at her, he saw that Mya was fast asleep. 

He nodded, and Lyanna slowly peeled herself away. Robert had the tougher job. He slipped his finger out of Mya’s clenched fist, and then slowly maneuvered his way out of the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping toddler. Lyanna turned off the light when they both got to the door, and then froze, but Mya remained deep in slumber.

* * *

With Jon asleep in their room, they retreated into the kitchen. Lyanna sat herself at the island. Robert grabbed out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey and brought them to the island.

He poured the amber liquid into the two glasses and slid one across the island to Lyanna. She just rose an eyebrow at him. “I have to nurse Jon in an hour,”

“Right, shit, sorry. I forgot. I’ll have yours,” He reached across and pulled her glass back towards him, pouring the contents into his own cup before taking a drink. They stayed silent for a few moments. But after a while, Lyanna’s curiosity got the best of her.

“So… what happened? Did you find out why she was arrested?”

“Oh, yeah. Solicitation and drugs,”

“What? Are you serious?” Lyanna’s jaw actually dropped. Robert just nodded and took another drink. “Wait, so the mother of your child is a prostitute? Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“I didn’t know!” Robert defended.

“Wasn’t it a give away when you had to give her money before getting into bed?”

Despite everything that had happened that night, Robert couldn’t help but laugh. “She wasn’t a hooker back then!”

“Sure,” Lyanna rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“Trust me, I have never had to pay for sex in my life,” He retorted, almost offended at the insinuation. 

“Mmhmm, sure, you stick to that story,”

“She wasn’t a prostitute back then. At least, I hope she wasn’t.” He frowned and took another drink, “Gods, I hope she wasn’t.”

“Why, weren’t you safe?”

Robert raised his eyebrows and smiled, “Well, now we have Mya, so I’m sure you can figure out the question to that,”

“You’re such an idiot,” She laughed and shook her head, “So, any idea how long Mya is staying for?”

The smile disappeared from Robert’s face, the worry sinking in instead, “Not really. The cop said a social worker would be by tomorrow to explain everything. He also said Annie will most likely have to go through rehab, so I don’t know I could be a while.” 

Lyanna didn’t say anything, and the room got quiet once more. They stayed like that for a while as Robert slowly finished off his drink. Both of them were going over the options and possibilities in their minds, trying to figure out how to make it all work. They had barely gotten use to having a newborn around, and now they were adding a two-year-old on top of it. It was going to take some adjustments. But in his heart, Robert didn’t know whether he ever wanted to release Mya back into her mother’s care. She was a good mother, or a decent enough one at least, for the most part, but she had put Mya at risk in more than one way in only a single night. There were a million different outcomes that could have occurred that night. They were lucky. They were more than lucky. 

Robert drained the last drops from his glass, then turned off the kitchen light. “Come on, Lya, let’s go get some sleep while we still can. We will figure everything else out tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> The basic premise of the prequel series, titled 'University of Harrenhal', is that Ned and Robert met as kids and so Robert spent a lot of time with the Starks in his childhood, and he and Lyanna knew each other from that. They meet up again at University and develop feelings for one another, but before they actually get together Lyanna starts seeing her Professor, Rhaegar. When that relationship ends badly though and Lyanna reevaluates, she and Robert get together for good. Only a few weeks later she finds out she is pregnant with Rhaegar's kid, but Robert claims the baby as his own. So, Jon is technically Rhaegar’s child but is claimed by Robert. Mya is Robert’s daughter from a previous relationship.


End file.
